Moving On Without Letting Go
by Freeflare
Summary: What if Zeke, Stan & Casey were the only ones who survived after the Queen Alien was destroyed? And what's left for them from here? Rating just in case for future stuff. Slash if you don't like it-don't read it, don't review it .


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately...

This was inspired by Moit's Fanfic "Together" (.)

He watched as soft beams of light poured in through the spaces in the blinds shielding the windows. He hadn't really been sure if he would see the sun again.

Casey had been up long before the sun had been. He had been thinking rather numbly to himself just waiting to summon enough strength to do something productive. He blinked tearing his face away from the sun's warm touch to look down at the two forms huddled under the blankets on the bed.

Stan had driven them to Zeke's house after the queen alien had been destroyed. Stan had mentioned not wanting to back to his own house and Casey sure as hell didn't want to do that either. So all three of them had taken a very long and thorough shower before climbing into bed to comfort each other.

Casey didn't quite believe what was left from the trauma of the night before. Everyone in Herrington was gone. Dust. Because the queen had been destroyed so had they. And yet they. The three of them had survived.

Casey took a deep and slightly pained breath before pushing himself up from his spot on the edge of the bed. He shuffled out of the bedroom and down the stairs rubbing his chilled arms. He was thankful for the t-shirt and sweatpants Zeke had given him, they were a bit big for him though. He was a bit surprised when he found himself in the kitchen. He stared cluelessly at the cabinets and fridge finding he had little to no appetite, actually he wondered if he ever would again. His nerves were still buzzing dully making his stomach slightly uneasy whenever he thought about all the shit that happened at the school.

"Casey?"

Casey nearly jumped out of his skin and had a heart attack at the same time. He jerked his body around to face the person talking.

Stan stood there in the door way near the stairs looking at Casey as if he was relieved to see him. He was wearing the same plain, white t-shirt as Casey but with red sweatpants. He noticed the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on Casey's face and quietly moved over to the small male. He wrapped his arms around him and rubbed soft circles into his back soothing him. He could practically read what the teen was thinking in his eyes standing there staring at the fridge.

It was only a few minutes before Zeke hurriedly came down the stairs, only stopping when he saw Stan holding Casey. He sighed deeply and shuffled over to the two of them.

"Jesus, I thought you two left."

Stan shook his head firmly and smiled softly when Zeke pulled him and Casey to him.

Casey let himself feel the warmth from both males for a while longer before pulling away.

"Are you guys hungry?"

Zeke frowned hearing the slight shaking in Casey's.

"Are you?" he asked softly.

Casey lowered his eyes and shook his head.

This put a frown on Stan's face. He looked at Zeke and sighed.

"Why don't we just eat out?"

Zeke grimaced at Stan's mistake and looked at Casey not hearing a response. He didn't even correct Stan. The only thing he noticed was the boy's eyebrows furrowing as a tear slipped down his face.

Stan instantly winced and picked Casey up taking him over to a chair at Zeke's table to cradle him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered placing a kiss on Casey's cheek.

Casey let Stan carry him and shook his head softly as he muttered, "S'okay..."

"I'll make some eggs." Zeke said decidedly.

He began pulling out a pan and a cart of eggs to do so letting Stan sit with Casey in his lap for a while.

"What're we going to do now?" Casey asked softly.

He felt somewhat lost. Part of him didn't want to leave his home town but most of him knew he had to. And whatever happened he never wanted to go anywhere without Zeke and Stan.

"Let's get something on our stomachs first. Then we'll talk." Stan answered.

He stroked Casey's back watching Zeke make scrambled eggs and toast for all three of them in a short amount of time.

Zeke set a plate down on the table for each of them before sitting down. He noticed Casey just looking at his food and rubbed a thumb over his cheek encouragingly.

Casey looked at Zeke for a moment before looking back at his food. He moved a bit to sit in the chair between Stan and Zeke. He took a small fork full of the egg on his plate and slowly chewed it trying to make Zeke happy.

Stan smiled at Casey and began to eat his own food.

The three ate silently at the table letting everything settle in. There would be no way of just "getting over it" in this case. But maybe there was something that could be done to would allow them to stay together and leave Herrington behind.


End file.
